Time's Song
by Samantha Jane West-Croft
Summary: Three years ago the Doctor had to turn Catharine into a human again, with the Chameleon Arch, now he's come back to see how she's doing. Will he have her open her pocket watch or will he let her live out the rest of her life as a human again? 10xoc.
1. Chapter 1

Time's Song

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT RELATED TO RIVER SONG, REALLY IT ISN'T; THIS WAS MADE BECAUSE I HAD CATHARINE BECOME A MUSIC TEACHER! I do not own Doctor Who; if I did I would have made the Master…be a Shakespearean nut! It is an AU, set after my first story War Torn Hearts; if you haven't read it you're going to be lost.

Summary: Three years ago the Doctor had to turn Catharine into a human again, with the Chameleon Arch, now he's come back to see how she's doing. Will he have her open her pocket watch or will he let her live out the rest of her life as a human again? 10xoc.

* * *

Chapter One: The New Substitute

Catharine ran towards her class room, late as usual. This time it was a staff meeting not a run to the coffee shop like she usually did. She was brought to the meeting to meet the new substitute Mr. John Smith; he was replacing the Physics teacher for a while. It was not strange for them to request that all staff meet the substitutes, it was to encourage them to make friends with the people and possibly have the teachers hired again for other occasions. Catharine became rather fond of the man the instant she saw him. He was tall, thin and wore a blue dress suit. His brown hair was messy and seemed to defy gravity but it was nice to see someone flout the school's dress code ever so slightly.

Once inside the class room she heard snickering from a few of the students but Maria and Luke were paying full attention to the person in the front of the room. When she turned to see that it was Mr. Smith she blushed deeply. "I'm sorry that I am late class, thank you Mr. Smith, but you didn't have to. Usually my top pupil takes the center stage for this."

"It was a pleasure to teach them." He said with a smile. She could feel the blush deepen but she took out a CD and moved towards the CD player. "Behave for her young ones." He said quickly then left the room.

"All right class, today we will be studying a musical." She put the CD in and pressed play, but before she had even pressed play most of the class was groaning like she was terrorizing them. "I believe you will like this one, I actually found it very surprising that most of you put this one down as one you would like to study." The music started and everyone's faces lit up to the sound of _Lion King_. She let the CD play through and let everyone get their thoughts together before asking: "Now what was the key signature for the first three songs?"

Luke answered the question correctly, as usual. She talked until the bell rang at which point she went into her office and started typing up the daily scores for the day. When she was done she went out to her piano and started playing; she didn't have a class this period so it made sense that she was bored. A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts. When she turned around Mr. Smith was standing in the door way.

"I'm sorry if the music was too loud, I'll stop playing if you would like." She stood up and pushed the bench in.

"No, I came to ask you something." He said very calmly.

"Go for it, I've got all class period to answer you." She said as she made her way back to the office to grab her cup of coffee, which had somehow gotten in there.

"I was wondering, if it's not too much to ask for, if you could eat lunch with me?" He gave her a sheepish grin and she laughed softly. "I'm sorry…I'll leave if you—"

"It's not that, no one has ever asked me to join them for lunch, except Luke and his friends or Sarah but that's because I live with them." She rubbed the back of her head then looked at her wrist watch. "I'll see you at about noon in the Teacher's Lounge?"

"Or in here?" He offered while looking at her necklace. "Where did you get that?"

"You're off topic," She said with a chuckle. "Over lunch, that's when I'll tell you, now you have a class Mr. Smith."

The rest of the day went by with relative swiftness but Catharine could not wait. She had offered to meet with Mr. Smith and show him her favorite spots in the city. She sat her piano again playing 'Can you feel the love tonight' by Elton John. She had also started singing it without even knowing it. When she was done she heard clapping from the doorway. Catharine fell off the back of the bench and hit her head hard on the ground. "Fuck," She whispered while rubbing the spot gently.

"I'm sorry." Mr. Smith said while walking up to her. "I should have waited until you turned around shouldn't I?"

"I don't mind; guess you heard my lousy singing?"

"It was not lousy, spectacular if I don't say so myself." He said with a grin. The grin was all too familiar to her. She couldn't pin it but the familiarity was there.

"Thank you, I should um…probably grab my coat." She got to her feet and looked down at her high heeled shoes. "And change into a different pair of shoes…if we're going ot be walking all day."

Mr. Smith smirked then handed her, her coat. She looked through her office to find a decent pair of flat slipper like shoes. They walked out and around the town then finally stopped at Sarah Jane's house. "Looks like we made it…come on in." She opened the door and walked in with him. Sarah came running down the stairs with a look of fright but then calm. "Sorry, Mr. Smith here asked me to show him around town and I was wondering if we could have him over for dinner?" she wanted to laugh at herself for sounding like a giddy school girl. Sarah nodded her head then took their coats. She led Mr. Smith to the dinning room to see Luke, Clyde and Maria sitting around her laptop, again.

"Mr. Smith, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Luke said with a grin.

"So you live with Ms. Jones, is she your cousin or sister?" Mr. Smith said with a smile. He was trying to flirt with Catharine but she just ignored it.

"Actually she lives with me Mr. Smith." Sarah said coming out with a large pot in her hands. Catharine practically ran over to her friend and took the pot from her. "Hot soup for a cold night, eat up." She said while putting the bowls next to the children. "Luke, put Catharine's laptop back in her room." Luke ran up the stairs with the laptop and then came back down.

After supper Catharine walked Mr. Smith to the door. "Thank you for showing me around the town." He said kindly.

"You're welcome Mr. Smith." She watched as he walked away. She was slightly jittery from the encounter and the fact that her heart was racing while around him. Maria walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You all right Ms. Jones?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, you should be getting home; I'll give you and Clyde a ride if you need one."

"No, I've got it covered Cattie," Luke said taking the car keys from his mom.

"See you three first thing in the morn then."

* * *

A/N: That's the first chapter, please review...also there won't be a second for a while, i've got final's coming up in about two weeks so yeah...


	2. Chapter 2

Time's Song

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT RELATED TO RIVER SONG, REALLY IT ISN'T; THIS WAS MADE BECAUSE I HAD CATHARINE BECOME A MUSIC TEACHER! I do not own Doctor Who; if I did I would have made the Master…be a Shakespearean nut! It is an AU, set after my first story War Torn Hearts; if you haven't read it you're going to be lost.

Summary: Three years ago the Doctor had to turn Catharine into a human again, with the Chameleon Arch, now he's come back to see how she's doing. Will he have her open her pocket watch or will he let her live out the rest of her life as a human again? 10xoc.

* * *

Chapter Two EPILOGUE

Catharine sat on her piano bench staring out at the class while they were taking the test she had assigned them. She intended for them to take the test and be done with it leaving half of the class period to spend lecturing but only a few seemed to finish in time. The bell rang abruptly and the students gave her back unfinished tests. She stood up, slightly saddened by the now ended day. Mr. Smith had left already, due to the fact that the Physics teacher had gotten over the H1N1 virus he had, that didn't surprise her. She went to the teacher's lounge and listened to the ever boring conversation that Mr. Citron had with the other science teachers. She only came to the after school meetings to get the overtime pay and vacation hours that came with over time. She was up to five weeks of vacation time and enough money to start having a family. Like she really cared, all she wanted was to retire early and get out of dodge and explore the planet. That was what she loved, studying earth, the most fascinating of planets, the most unexplored places and all on one tiny little piece of habitable space rock. She chuckled at the thought and suddenly saw Mr. Smith standing in the door way. She blinked, thinking he was a mirage due to lack of sleep, but he was still there.

Mr. Smith was smiling at her then motioned, with a quick nod of his head, for her to follow him. He walked out and she followed, after telling the headmaster that she needed a bathroom break. She was curious as to why he wanted her to follow him. She saw Luke, Maria, Sarah Jane and Clyde all standing outside by Sarah's car. She blinked then looked at him. "Mr. Smith, what is going on?" she asked with intense curiosity.

"I was wondering if you knew anyone in the school that stood out to possibly be an alien." Mr. Smith asked while looking at her with a straight face.

"Not really…well there is Mr. Citron and…you."

"I don't count." He said bluntly while continuing in the direction that he was going. "Mr. Citron, really? I thought he was rather plain."

"He flirts with me constantly and his jokes are from the forties." She said with a slight glare.

"Interesting logical deduction, what would I do without you Watson?" he said in a joking manor while taking hold of her wrist and running out to Sarah Jane. "It seems that Mr. Citron an alien…although I do not know what kind he is."

"Ok, so do you work for UNIT?" Catharine asked very confused.

"You could say that…Catharine Smith-Jones…" He said with a note of sorrow. "Catharine, there's something you should—"

There was a loud scream from Mrs. Houser, the English teacher, as she ran out. "Mr. Citron…he…transformed…killed…headmaster." Houser looked frightened as she collapsed on the ground. Inside there were loud growling guttural noises that echoed through the hallways. Catharine jumped and clung to Mr. Smith's arm as she felt her heart race faster than when she would run. The adrenaline rush was fast acting and almost ready to cause Catharine a heart attack.

"Ok, I don't like her as a human." Mr. Smith muttered over to Sarah Jane.

"Catharine, let go of his arm, before you kill it." Sarah said while walking over and putting a hand on the younger woman's arm. "You need to know something…"

There was a loud crash from inside the building and a black mass was moving towards them. Mr. Smith held something up and there was a loud buzzing noise that sounded familiar, almost like it belonged to her dreams.

"Oh Miss Jones," a voice hissed as it came closer, Catharine could see that the mass was a large black snake, the length of the entire school. She blinked at it and didn't move, the voice was familiar, the voice of Mr. Citron. The only difference to the voice was the hissing noise that came with each S that it pronounced. "Where are you Miss Jones?"

"Don't say a word, it can't see you Cattie." Luke said while standing in front of Catharine then fixated the bottle of cologne in his hand. The liquid made funny noises as it splashed against the glass walls. He raised the bottle up and threw it as hard as he could onto the ground and it shattered almost instantly. The smell wafted into everyone's noses and all of them scrunched their faces. "Don't move, he'll be able to see us…hear us." Luke sounded very informed while he touched Mr. Smith's arm.

Catharine stayed as perfectly still as humanly possible. But she was afraid that Luke's advice was not going to work for long. The large snake came out, busting the doors down, and stopped where the cologne bottle had been smashed. Mr. Smith moved, making Catharine's arms drop from him. He stood there and seemed to be in thought as the large snake hissed at him.

"Ah, Mr. Smith, or should I say the Doctor…what a pleasant surprise." It hissed out.

"Mr. Citron, otherwise known as Seshaseshi, why are you chasing the young woman?" The Doctor asked while glaring at Seshaseshi. "After all, you're a dying species; you should be finding a female of your kind."

"I found something better, a female Time Lord." Seshaseshi was seemingly staring at where Catharine was, but his large yellow-golden eyes did not see her.

"Time Lords and your kind is not a compatible cross." Catharine said bluntly, she was holding her locket now. "Normally the Sethramar do not cross with Time Lords because of the reptilian DNA and its tendency to kill the host of the infants." She had enunciated the S in Sethramar as if it were a normal thing to say.

"Does it look like I care?" Seshaseshi said while moving around, almost instantly he transformed back into his human form but his eyes were still a yellow-gold color. "I only wanted the continuation of my race, for I am the last." He looked pleading and Catharine let go of the locket.

"I am sorry but I don't understand." She said, returning to her normal human self, frightened beyond comparison to when she was holding the locket. "I am not a Time Lord."

"Catharine," the Doctor whispered as he walked back to her. "You… are…but the memories and DNA are in that locket." HE pointed at the small pendant hanging around her neck. She touched it with one finger and seemed far more confused but slowly nodded her head.

"Enough with this open the locket and come with me." Seshaseshi shouted angrily and Catharine could feel a sort of anger rising within her that rarely she let loose. The locket grew warm under her finger and she quickly opened it. The yellow mist like glow surrounded her and she blinked several times until her eyes focused properly.

"I won't come with you, for you see, I do not wish to die." She stated bitterly until she was sure of what to do. "And I will kill you if I have no other choice." She took a fighting stance and glanced at the Doctor. He looked weary and worn down, but at the same time he seemed better than when she had known him as the random substitute.

Seshaseshi glared at her then moved forward slightly. In one instant he was human and the next he was in between his normal form and that of a human. His foot tapped the ground four times then he continued forwards and reached out for Catharine. The Doctor stood in the way and Seshaseshi grabbed hold of him instead. His fingernails dug into the Doctor's shoulder causing the Time Lord to let out a wail of pain. Catharine pulled out her keys and jammed them into Seshaseshi's eyes. The Sethramar let out a similar wail then released the Doctor. He staggered back and quickly ran away.

Catharine grabbed hold of the Doctor and looked at the cuts. They had already turned black and pussy. She let out a hiss then saw that the Doctor was looking at her slightly worried. "I don't want to die." He whispered as Catharine picked him up. She began dragging him to the Tardis and then let him walk around the control panel. He began flipping switches and dials. But he quickly slumped to the ground in weakness. He was sweating like there was no tomorrow.

"Regenerate Doctor…I can't stand these memories without you." She muttered then touched his cheek caringly. That much was true but she was going to change her mind about traveling with him. She was a danger to him more than he was a danger to her.

The Doctor nodded his head. But even as he began regenerating he saw Catharine's true intentions. Catharine knew that the Doctor wanted her to stay with him but she wanted to do something before she stayed with him for the rest of her life. She would go for a while, she turned and looked down at his sleeping form. Slowly she knelt down beside him and kissed his forehead. "I love you," She whispered before using her father's vortex manipulator to teleport out to the Tardis and into the late twentieth century Earth. She was in Cardiff, the place that she should not have been but with a new face she was bound not to be noticed. She planned on getting a job deep within the ranks of UNIT or Torchwood. That way she could still monitor the Doctor and everyone else. Her eyes locked onto Jack's as she rounded a corner and she shook her head.

"Hello," She muttered before walking towards UNIT head quarters hoping that the Doctor was not there. Due to the memories of the Master she knew that it was possible that the Doctor was going to be there but she would avoid him to the best of her abilities.

…

The Doctor crash landed in someone's back yard and was greeted with the sight of a small girl near the age of ten years. She had ginger hair and was wearing a nightgown and robe.

* * *

A/N: The Epilogue was written because I have this crazy idea to combine my two OC's Catharine and Elincia…their stories will cross paths! That and i had lost my hard copy Muhahahaha


End file.
